Untitled
by one-bakaneko-piece
Summary: Franky éprouve des sentiments pour Robin.. un jour elle tombe malade et franky va s'occuper d'elle (désolé je suis nulle pour les résumé -' )


Résumé: Robin est malade, Franky va donc s'en occuper je vous laisse lire la suite ^^' désolé je suis nulle pour les résumés...

Rang: Je dirais K car pour une fois j'ai pas fais de lemons 8) et c'est tout cute

ps: ceci est ma premiere fic svp soyez pas trop dur ''

* * *

_Robin !

Tous les membres de l'équipage présent se précipitèrent sur la femme tombée au sol, inerte. Celle-ci haletait ayant du mal à respirer. Sanji depuis la cuisine sortit puis se précipita près du corps de l'archéologue. Franky la tenait déjà dans ses bras et la soulevait délicatement cherchant Choper du regard. Le petit renne était parti avec Nami en ville quelques heures plus tôt. Ne sachant que faire il posa la femme dans le lit de l'infirmerie et lui mit un linge humide sur le front. Elle gémit de douleur dans son sommeil ce qui attrista le cyborg qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce cas. Zoro partit à la recherche de ses deux camarades mais se perdit en route comme à son habitude, Sanji pendant ce temps prépara un petit plat pour Robin lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Enfin Luffy hurla depuis le pont que le médecin était arrivé suivi de Nami. Choper se précipita dans l'infirmerie.

_Franky j'aimerais que tu sortes je vais m'occuper d'elle, Nami s'il te plait va me chercher un pyjama pour Robin.

Ils répondirent à l'unisson :

_Bien !

Franky, comme l'avait demandé le renne, sortit sans faire d'histoire et alla dans la cuisine.

_Eh le cuistot tu peux me filer une bouteille de cola ?

_Attends tu vois pas que je suis occupé à faire à manger pour Robin d'amour.

_Tss. C'est bon je vais me servir.

Joignant le geste à la parole celui-ci pris sa bouteille et partit en direction de l'aquarium ou il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé pour admirer les poissons.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance presque joyeuse. Luffy et Usopp pêchaient, Nami cartographiait l'ile sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, Sanji avait fini de faire mijoter la soupe pour Robin et Zoro avait fini par revenir sur le Sunny.

Le charpentier fut interrompu dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit un énorme poisson s'ajouter à ceux déjà présent dans l'aquarium. Il finit sa bouteille de cola et remonta en direction de l'infirmerie ou il trouva Choper, les yeux se fermant à intermittence dû à la fatigue.

_Ey ! Choper vas te reposer si tu veux. Je la surveille et si je vois que quelque chose ne va pas je t'appelle. T'as déjà fait un super boulot !

_Ne...Ne crois pas que je suis content que tu reconnaisses mon travail ! Imbécile ! Je...Je vais me coucher !

Et c'est ainsi que le petit médecin quitta la pièce les joues empourprées pour y revenir aussitôt passant le museau à travers l'ouverture de la porte.

_Tu me préviens si il y a un problème hein ?

_Oui t'inquiète.

Franky s'assit sur la chaise et regarda Robin, elle bougeait légèrement dans son lit. Le linge humide qui était positionné sur son front finit par tomber. Le charpentier se leva ramassa la petite serviette et s'arrêta près du visage de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha lentement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'unes de l'autres. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il se mit à rougir et se redressa précipitamment.

_Qu'est ce que tu...

_Ah Robin ! Super tu es réveillée. Je... voulais voir si tu avais de la fièvre c'est tout.

_Ah... Bien. Que c'est-il passé je ne me souviens plus très bien...

_Tu nous as fais super peur, tu es tombé dans les escaliers sans doute à cause de la fièvre. Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu étais malade ! Choper t'aurais donné un médicament.

_Oui désolé j'ai pris l'habitude de me débrouiller seule.

_Justement tu n'es plus seule. Tu nous as nous et tu m'as moi !

Robin écarquilla les yeux de stupeur devant la déclaration de Franky. Celui-ci ne s'en rendit même pas compte puisqu'il lui avait tourné le dos et était parti en direction de la cuisine chercher à manger pour la jeune femme.

_Sanji où t'es bordel !

_Qu'es ce que tu as le pervers exhibitionniste ?

_Merci du compliment, je me donne du mal. La soupe pour Robin. Elle est où ?

_Robin d'amour est réveillée !?

Le cyborg plaqua sa main sur la bouche du cuisinier pour qu'il se taise.

_La ferme ! Que crois tu qu'il va se passer si tout le monde se précipitent dans sa chambre ?

_Ça va la fatiguer.

_Tout juste, Choper m'as demandé de m'occuper d'elle alors dis moi ou tu as mis la nourriture, mentit le cyborg.

_Quoi Choper t'as dis de t'occuper de ma Robin d'amour alors que moi, son preux chevalier, pourrait le faire !

_Justement c'est ça qui a dû lui faire peur.

Le cuisinier pesta encore quelques minutes et tendit le bol à Franky qui s'empressa de le laisser seul dans la cuisine.

Après avoir poussé un profond soupir il regarda la jeune femme.

_Ils sont crevant ses gosses !

Elle ne répondit rien mais se contenta de sourire. Le cyborg en profita pour la redresser dans son lit et lui tendre le bol.

_Fais attention il est encore chaud.

Robin regarda le récipient avec une légère répulsion, puis son regard se posa sur la personne à ses cotés.

_Il faut que tu manges si tu veux reprendre des forces et enlève moi ce regard de chien battu de ton visage.

_Qui as un regard de chien battu, dit elle surprise.

_Toi. Tu me regarde avec des yeux de petite fille.

L'archéologue rit à la remarque de Franky et se força à avaler un peu de la mixture chaude avant de poser le bol sur la table de chevet.

_Franky ?

_Mm ?

_Tu peux t'approcher s'il te plait ?

_Euh oui bien sur.

Sur la demande de la femme, le cyborg s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda Robin.

_Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Choper ?

_Non ne t'en fais pas, elle lui prit les mains, j'aimerais juste que tu me dises si j'ai toujours de la fièvre.

S'exécutant, il passa la main sur le front de la jeune femme puis sur sa joue à la surprise de celle-ci, il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Presque plus rien ne les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Cependant celui-ci ne parvint pas à franchir cette distance qui les séparait. Quelque chose le gênait, il avait l'impression de profiter de sa faiblesse. Le charpentier se recula lentement articulant un faible « désolé je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou, le frottement de la poitrine de la femme contre son torse nu puis les lèvres de Robin doucement pressé contre les siennes. Il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de sa compagne et l'allongea dans son lit continuant le baiser. Ils furent obligés de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, ne se quittant pas des yeux.

Robin lui fit un grand sourire et murmura faiblement :

_Je t'aime Franky.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'endormit profondément.

_Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

Moi : je suis désolée je suis désolée.

Sanji : Quoi ! Ma Robin d'amour ! Avec ce pervers ?!

Moi : _ Navré mais moi je l'aime bien ce cou~ *sens un regard glaciale dans mon dos*

Robin : ^_^#

Moi : 0.0' je vais mourir... NYYYAAAAA Franky ! *me planque derrière lui*

Franky :*en pleure* c'est trop mignon. *regarde robin s'arrête de chialer* euhhh tu fais peur là Robin...

Robin : *rougis légèrement* de quel droit tu te permets de choisir qui j'embrasse ou avec qui je~

Moi : nyahaha :3 tu rougis ! x3

Robin : cluch

Moi : NNNYYYYAAAAHAAAA ! *die*

Nami : je ne la savais pas aussi fleur bleu...

Luffy : J'ai faimmmmm !

Usopp et Zoro : quel rapport avec l'histoire ?!


End file.
